


Voodoo Doll (Sanji x Reader)

by sanzensekai



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: It’s been over a month since you joined the Straw Hats and you got along with everyone expect for the blonde cook. You didn’t like him and his flirty manner. You hated the way he acted around women but on a day you realized that something was different.





	Voodoo Doll (Sanji x Reader)

A/N: I wanted to write something with Sanji the whole time but never really found a good inspiration so this one is kinda short and based on the song voodoo doll by 5 seconds of summer. I hope you like it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!

It’s been over a month since you joined the straw hats and you got along with everyone more than well, expect for one person. From the start you hated his flirty manner and the way he floated around you or the way he flirted with every single woman that crossed his way. It just annoyed the hell out of you how the blonde cook acted.

“Y/N-chaan! Nami-swaan! Robin-chaan! I made special Ice-Cream for you!”, Sanji’s high pitched voice sounded as he walked out of the kitchen, three bowls filled with ice-cream in his hands. You rolled your eyes, pushed a strand of your (y/h/c) behind your ear and stopped cleaning your guns. The blonde brought Nami and Robin their bowl before he twirled over to you and held the bowl in front of you.

You muttered a thanks, grabbed the bowl from his hands where your fingers accidentally touched his sending an electric feeling through your body. What the hell was that? Probably just a coincidence. You would never allow yourself to have feelings for someone like him.

“Hey, Sanji! Where’s ours?”, Luffy asked as he jumped down from the lion’s head he was sitting at.

“Yeah! Where’s our?” The rest of the boys chimed in.

“And bring some sake!”, Zoro said and you let out a chuckle. The green-haired became your best friend soon after you joined the Crew and the two of you got along well.

“I only serve pretty ladies! Your bowls are in the kitchen, get them on your own!” Sanji shouted at the boys before he let out a sigh and lit a cigarette. You slowly started eating your ice-cream and damn it tasted fantastic. While you were eating your bowl, you caught yourself starring at the blonde man for a few seconds. You shook your head and concentrated on your ice again.

“Nami, when do we enter the next isle?” You asked the orange-haired girl and looked over at her. She looked at the log-port on her wrist before she looked over at you.

“Probably tomorrow if the weather stays like this.” She answered your question on which you nodded, got up to bring your empty bowl into the kitchen.

In the kitchen you found the blonde cook cleaning the dishes from earlier today. It was like somebody snapped his fingers or spoke out a spell, your heart start racing inside of your chest and your breath hitched up a bit. What was suddenly going on? You didn’t even like him, why would he make you feel like this?

“Oh, Y/n-chan.” Sanji said as he realized that somebody stepped into the kitchen.

“I…I just wanted to bring that.” You halfway stuttered and pointed at the bowl as Sanji looked a little confused.

He laughed a bit as he got what you meant and smiled a bit. “Thanks.” The blonde responded, grabbed after the bowl where your fingers touched again. Both of you immediately pulled away causing the bowl to fall to the floor and break into piece. The shards spreading across the floor.

“Oh shit. Sorry.” You said, kneed down and started picking up the shards. Sanji did the same and started helping you.

“Don’t worry, its okay.” Sanji said, smiling at you causing your heart to heavily beat against your chest while your mind went blank. Shit, until now you never realized how beautiful his smile was and his eyes. The way he looked at you, it was somehow different from the way he looked at other woman.

“Y/N? Y/N-chan?” Sanji waved with his hand in front of your face pulling you back into reality.

“W-h-at?” You stammered and looked at him. His face was close to yours, way too close. You could smell his breath, it smelled after cigarettes and somehow, in a weird twisted way you liked it. Your hand suddenly started moving from alone, it felt like someone else had control over it now.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” He whispered as you slowly placed your hand on his cheeks causing the blonde to blush.

“I don’t know…” You responded leaning closer to his face until your lips almost touched his. The blonde slowly closed his eyes also leaning closer to you causing your lips to touch now.

The second you realized what was happening you pulled back, jumped up and ran out of the room, cheeks flushed red. The others looked up from what they were doing as you stormed past them. You didn’t stop, you immediately walked to the stairs that lead to the crow’s nest and climbed them up.

“Oi, Y/N. What’s wrong?” Zoro asked as your head poked through the trap of the crow’s nest. He took a break from his sit-ups and sat up.

You crawled through the trap and sat down next to your best friend. “I just almost kissed Sanji.”, You told him on which he raised an eyebrow at you.

“How? You don’t even like him.” The green-haired responded still looking at you.

“I don’t know what’s going on. It was super weird.” You pushed a strand of hair back. “I just brought back the emptied bowl back and then our hands touched so we dropped the bowl then we wanted to pick up the shards. And then we got closer to each other and almost kissed. I literally had no control over what was happening.”

“This sounds to me like you starting to like him.” Zoro said before he took a sip from his sake. Maybe he was right, maybe you did start liking the blonde. There was no other explanation for it.

“I don’t know, maybe I do like him.” You muttered not believing what you just said.

“Listen, I don’t like that shitty cook, but I see the way he looks at you. It’s different from the way he looks at Nami or Robin. I think you should go and tell him.” He said, and you thought about it for a second, he was right. What could go wrong anyways?

“Yeah, I possibly should.” You said before you crawled down the stairs again. “Oi, Zoro?” You stuck your head through the trap again.

“Huh?” He asked and looked at you.

“Thanks.” You said, smiled at the green-haired and climbed down the stairs again. You let your eyes wander over the deck to make out if the blonde cook was also here, but he wasn’t. He was probably still in the kitchen where you left him. You walked past the others, immediately making your way to the kitchen.

“Sanji-kun?” You asked as you walked through the door. The blonde was just throwing away the shards from the bowl the two of you dropped.

“Y/N-chan?” He said and turned around to face you, a smile on his face causing your heartbeat to speed up again.

“I…I…need to talk…to…y…ou.” You nervously stuttered running a hand through your (y/h/c) hair and looked at the man in front of you. Heck how did it come that just standing in front of him made you this nervous. It was ridiculous.

“Sure, everything you want my dear.” Sanji responded. “Do you want a tea?” He asked as he walked over to grab a cup out of the cupboard and the teapot from the kitchen counter.

“Yes, please.” You said as you sat down on a chair. The blonde nodded and poured some of the tea in a cup before he walked over to you, placing the cup of tea in front of you. He sat down on a chair across of you. “Thanks.” You softly smiled at the blonde.

“So, what is it?” Sanji asked and looked at you.

“I think I like you…not liking like in friendship. I mean more like that.” You told him, your heart pounding like crazy inside of your chest. The blonde looked at you, his eyes widened for a short second.

“Do you really?” He asked, his cheeks slightly red now and his voice sounded somehow shy.

“Y-e-es.” You responded taking a sip from your tea.

“Y/N-chan. I like you too, I mean I love you. I loved you from the second I saw you.” He confessed causing you to slightly blush at his words. You had no idea what to say so you got up, walked over to the blonde and pulled him up from his chair.

“I love you too.” You whispered as he wrapped one of his arms around your waist and placed his hand on your cheek, softly running his thumb over it. He slowly leaned forward, closing the gap between your faces.


End file.
